Chasing Cars
by OTHfan111
Summary: An Au They are chasing their dreams of being the best surgeons in the world can,they have a life outside of the hospital or will they be married to their work. Will contain most characters season1-3 and add some from seasons for 4 ,


Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its Characters.

Chasing Cars

An A.U. story; They are chasing their dreams at being the best Surgeons in the world; can they have a life outside of the hospital or will they be married to their jobs.

Will contain all characters seasons 1-3 and some from seasons 4+

Chapter 1

"Out of my way"; she said shoving an orderly aside; the Nazi as she was known by many, at Seattle Grace was on a warpath, as she walked towards the interns' locker room. One of her five interns had nearly killed a patient, correct that one of three interns had nearly killed a patient, because one had taken a few days off and one had called off those same days.

This made her look bad and could easily derail her career. She would be damned if she was going to let an egotistical first year intern ruin her. As she near the locker room she heard voices yelling. "Where in the hell were you guys?" she heard Stevens say.

"Yeah you had us all worried".Karev reiterated. She rolled her eyes at that one Alex Karev worried about anybody but himself doubtful Miranda Bailey thought.

"I needed my person and you were off shacking up with a bambi. Yang said. As she walked into the room to confront her interns she heard Cristina Yang continue "could you be any more of a self centered bitch".

Everyone watched as Meredith Grey walked over and grabbed Yang then slam her up against the lockers "self centered really you aren't the only one with problems in their life but you make it sound like my life centers around you and it doesn't at least not anymore" Meredith counter. She released her then having noticed Dr. Bailey had entered she looked over at her resident what is my assignment DR. Bailey. Meredith asked.

"You're with Dr. Shepherd do his post ops he is in a meeting right now; O'Malley you're with Torres, Stevens, Montgomery -shepherd and Karev you get to be Sloan's servant again" she finished. this elicited a chuckle from rest of the interns that bailey quickly squashed " you all have your assignments so move two of you spent enough time on vacation" she huffed out; as all but Dr Yang scurried out of the locker room. Before she could ask "you're with me Yang" Bailey said in a cold dead tone; as she marched out of the room at a brisk pace forcing Yang to keep up with her.

Alex karev walked up to the attending he was assigned to" you asked for me Dr Sloan".

"Yeah I need you to get my cappuccino and my lunch". He said noting the way Karev rolled his eyes" if you have a problem with the way I teach you can always go back to the vagina squad". Sloan finished telling him with a smirk as he went back to looking at charts of his patients.

Meredith reached the nurse station to get the list of Dr. Shepherds post ops; she had no regrets with possibly ending her friendship with Cristina Yang in the last few weeks Yang had cost her a boyfriend in the veterinarian she was seeing and now Meredith had other problems to deal with not the least being there residency exams were coming up in a few weeks.

Izzie Stevens walked into the NNIC unit looking for Addison shepherd. "I'm assigned to you today" she told the attending, who was looking into the incubator of day old preemie.

"Day old infant, no name dropped off under the safe haven laws here at the ER last night". Addison informed her intern. She then explained "low birth weight, underdeveloped lungs, meth withdraw if she survives it will be a miracle".

"I'm yours for day DR. Torres" George said as he walked up to her.

"Not much going on at the moment O'Malley" Torres replied. "How are you doing from your time off?" she asked him. Out of all of Bailey's interns she liked him the most Karev was an ass, Yang to self centerd and no bedside manners, Stevens got to emotionally involved with her patients and Grey had too much of legacy to live up to and would probably crash out, but O'Malley, in her opinion had the best potential, as a surgeon out of the bunch if he would be just be more sure of himself in patient interaction, diagnosis of their problem, and treatment options.

"I'm good. I have some stuff I'm dealing with, but maybe being back to work is a good thing "he replied with a shrug.

Callie wonders how she could help figuring he was helping his mother deal with things involving his father's death; unaware of his actual problem.

Cristina had to practically run to keep up with her boss, who seemed to be on a mission; they exited the doors onto the catwalk and she realized where they were headed. She noticed in the chief's office three men two were arguing while another stood off to the side Cristina felt like she was going to get sick to her stomach, DR Burke was throwing her under the bus to save his self. As her and DR. Bailey approached the door; Chief Webber motioned for them to come in.

The two women walked in to the Chief of Surgery's office as Miranda Bailey shut the door behind them. _This is it._ Cristina Yang thought _. Then end of my career before it even got started._

The three men in office looked at the two women who had enter, before Chief Webber began to speak Preston Burke spoke up "It's all on me DR. Yang was following my orders he informed, then I threatened to wash her out of the residency program; here if she did not help me or if she had told someone". He finished telling the others in the office.

"Dr. Yang" Chief Webber saying her name brought her eyes up off the floor" what Dr. Burke just said is that what happen"? He asked her.

"Yes Sir". Dr. Yang replied in an unreadable expression on her face only looking at Chief Webber as she answered his question.

"'Ok" was the only word that came out of Richard Webber's mouth for a few seconds, before continuing "Dr. Bailey, Dr. Yang please step out into the hall for a few minutes". The two women did as the chief asked and stepped out in the hall closing the door.

Cristina let out a sigh Dr. Burke had not thrown her under the bus instead he was taking the hit for they're deception.

"Don't think your off the hook; Dr. Yang you'll keep your job, but you will be punished and know that I can and will make your life miserable for the rest of your residency here at Seattle Grace" Miranda Bailey informed her with a fierce look on her face.

While the two women stood in the hall the three men stayed in the office, the third man finally spoke up "why didn't you come to me for help Preston" he asked.

Burke looked over at Derek Shepherd the head neuro-surgery "I was afraid, that if it came down to surgery and if it didn't work; I would not have full function of my hand to be a surgeon anymore. He answered without much remorse.

"So you thought of your career, over the patients and the hospital; not to mention putting other doctors' careers in jeopardy including my own". Chief Webber had finally spoken again with disdain in his voice for a man he once respected highly.

After a moment of silence Chief Webber pick up the phone and dialed the number for security when the other line was picked up. He spoke." This Chief Webber I need security up to my office immediately". " _On our way sir "_ was the response on the other end of the line before Webber hung up the phone.

A few minutes later four security guards approached Chief Webber's door he motioned for them to come in as they did he informed them "Dr. Preston Burke is no longer employed here at Seattle Grace" as he looked directly at his former employee and colleague.

"See to it that he gets only his personal items from his office and then escort him to the parking lot" Webber finished

"Yes sir one the guards" replied to the command "right this way" he gestured for Burke to follow the guards who were headed out of the Chief Webbers office.

As Preston Burke walked by with his escort Miranda Bailey noticed that Chief Webber had motioned for the two to reenter the office 'quit gawking and lets go back in Yang" she reprimanded her subordinate.

Dr Shepherd got up to leave but was halted by Webber "Shepherd stay here I need to speak with you afterwards." He simply looked and the nodded at his mentor and friend.

Chief Webber then looked to both Dr Bailey and Dr. Yang. Then he preceded "Dr Yang you are placed on Probation. You will not be allowed to scrub in to a surgery, nor in the gallery at all understood." Cristina simply nodded

"Also you will not interact with any patient, including talking to them, diagnosing their case or coming up with treatment options. Understood" he continued; she nodded again

" you will shadow DR. Bailey at all times Observing only, if Bailey is in surgery or off then you will shadow one of your fellow interns. Understood"; he finished. She nodded her head again.

"Finally if you pass your residency exam in a few weeks to become a second year resident you will be allowed to interact with patients with supervision. Do you agree to these terms of your probation Dr. Yang" he asked he one more time

I do Sir she replied stoically knowing it could have been a lot worse.

Dr. Bailey he said switching his gaze to her see to it that your other interns understand the terms of Dr. Yang's probation and that they will be held responsible if she breaks any of the terms he informed her.

" " simply replied. "Is that all sir?" she asked him he nodded and then both women exited his office.

Chief Webber once again picked up his phone and dialed a number and then few seconds later he hung up and waited "relax Derek you're not in trouble we were both deceived by a trusted colleague"; after Webber went quiet Derek realized he had paged someone.

It took about twenty minutes for the person to show as Addison Montgomery knocked then enter the room.

"Thank you for coming Addison" he acknowledges "please have a seat" he gestured to an empty chair in the office.

"Thank you sir" she nodded to him then "Dr. Shepherd" she acknowledge the other doctor in the room

"Dr. Montgomery "Dr. Shepherd replied in kind

"What is this about sir"? She asked worried about her long time friend.

Chief Webber brought her up to speed on what happened with Dr .Yang and Dr. Burke and then after a long pause he looked at both of his former interns when he was a resident in New York "I have decided to retire". He told them. The estranged married couple just looks at each other in shock before turning back to their boss and friend.

Lets ago Yang I have work to do Bailey told her intern snidely as she set a brisk pace forcing yang to keep up. Cristina Yang was in her own little world wondering how she could work with patients and what discipline to drop during her second year but to pass her exams she was going to need to work with the patients and not just observe.

As Cristina was lost in her own thoughts Miranda bailey was thinking of how this mess had cost her the Chief Resident. _Damn interns._ She thought she was in her sixth year as a resident next year was her final year as a resident before she took her boards to becoming an attending "damn interns need to get their heads out of their asses and quit thinking they are god". Miranda muttered under her breath

Alex Karev walked backed into the lobby after picking up his royal pain in the ass's lunch and headed towards the elevators. In a few weeks he would take the residency exams to see if he would stay in the surgical residency program he would, also to be able to drop one the disciplines; if Dr. Sloan was not going to teach him anything then maybe he would drop plastics.

Izzie Stevens stood over the incubator of the safe haven baby. Dr. Montgomery had been paged and had left Dr. Stevens in charge of infant's care for rest of the shift. Izzie realized her emotions would not be able to handle working in the neonatal unit long term; so this would be the discipline she would drop in the second year of her residency. She looked down at the little girl who was barely the size of a two liter soda bottle. You need to fight my emotions won't be able to take it if you die too she whispered to the struggling little girl while stroking her hand.

George O'Malley followed, into trauma room two and look at the scans of the patient "what do you see Dr. O'Malley"? She asks the intern as he looked at dislocation; the top of the shoulder as he ran his finger along the part of the scan showing it. Then he explained to the patient how they were going pop his shoulder back into place.

One Dr. O'Malley OWWWW the patient screamed out in pain "what happened to two and three "he asked looking at George.

Before George could say something "I find it's less painful for the patient; if they don't know exactly when its coming" Dr. Torres explained with a smile as she moves the patient's shoulder "how does it feel?" she inquires.

"Sore" he told her she continued to smile as she carefully bent his arm at the elbow and showed O'Malley how put the sling on the patient. Write up his prescription for pain medication and discharge him O'Malley she smiles at him. Oh here is my phone number if you want to talk about whatever you are going through she then abruptly left.

"She likes you Doc". The patient smirked at George. He zoned out while finishing up with the patient. _George had packed a suitcase and headed out to his car putting it in the back he climb into the driver's seat and before he could leave Meredith slid into passenger seat._

" _Where are you going George"? She asked worried about him._

" _Away" he replied nonchalantly._

" _How long" she inquired._

" _I don't know "he replied trying not to break now_

" _Then I'm coming with you" Meredith said in a no-nonsense voice_

" _You have to work tomorrow and I'm off until Monday" he glared at her_

" _So am I now". She glared back at him; so drive as she turned and looked out the window._

 _George did as she told him and drove away from the house._

"Excused me doc am I free to go". The patient with the separated shoulder asked bringing George back to the present,

"Yeah"; George gave him the necessary paperwork to give to the nurse and walked off.

 **Authors note: some characters may leave for awhile and come back.**

 **Couples will be revealed as the story progresses.**

 **Please review and let me know what think and if you see any mistakes let me know and I will fix them Promptly.**


End file.
